


Late for a very important date

by PhearLap



Category: Portal, Transformers
Genre: F/F, Feel the wave of gay rush over you, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhearLap/pseuds/PhearLap
Summary: GLaDOS and Megatron set up a double date for them and their lovers, but they wind up sitting alone for a bit





	

The moon’s light illuminates them, Megatron’s helmet shines back at it. GLaDOS sits beside him in a long dress, as white as the moon’s surface itself. Megatron rubs at his eyes and yawns before staring back out at the vast sheet of stars and galaxy in front of them, well GLaDOS eyes don’t leave the expensive phone in her delicate hand. They don’t make eye contact. Both of them knew very well that the others were late, and had probably had already fallen asleep. Thoughts like that run through their minds until they here the sound of doors closing, the two leaders look behind at the large red and blue truck parked on the side of the road. Two figures stand next to the sides, one tall and bulky, in a fancy red and blue suit, his hair gleaming in the moon’s cast of light. On the other side, and small girl with dark skin smiles, wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of orange baggy pants. As they approach their partners, each one begins to criticize their choice of outfit: “I see you’re going all out, Prime” “Chell! You could have at least chosen some appealing clothing for a date!”


End file.
